marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush at Harold Meachum's Penthouse
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |place = Harold Meachum's Penthouse, New York City, New York |result = Joy Meachum is saved |side1 = Iron Fist Colleen Wing Davos |side2 = Hand |side3 = Harold Meachum Joy Meachum |commanders1 = Iron Fist |commanders2 = Bakuto |commanders3 = Harold Meachum |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = Several Hand warriors |casualties3 = Kevin Singleton Gary Several mercenaries }} The Ambush at Harold Meachum's Penthouse was a confrontation on the Hand leader, Bakuto during his attempt to capture Iron Fist. After holding the Meachums hostage and wounding Joy Meachum, Bakuto lured Iron Fist to the penthouse to seize him. Once they have captured him, Bakuto and his men were ambushed by Colleen Wing and Davos, revealing that they already prepared a plan to fight him. Background Harold Meachum and Joy Meachum used the Hand's files and took out all Hand's accounts. Bakuto learned about it and visited Ward Meachum at Birch Psychiatric Hospital. He gave Ward a cure to counteract Steel Serpent and introduced himself as a member of the Hand. Bakuto promised to give Meachum the secret to killing his father. Ward accepted the offer, provided that Joy will be safe. arrives to the penthouse]] Ward arrived at the penthouse to speak with Joy. Ward asked to speak with Joy alone, while Meachum ordered Singleton to find out how he had been released from the hospital. When Ward tried to drag Joy away, Meachum ordered Kevin Singleton to stop him, only for Ward to stool Gary's gun, aiming it at Meachum and demanding that Joy come with him. Although Singleton offered to put a stop to this, Meachum told him not to while Joy agreed to go with her brother. However, Bakuto and several Hand's members arrived at the penthouse. They executed Singleton and Gary when they tried to fight back and then took Meachums as their hostages. threatens Danny Rand]] Ward was forced to stop the transfer of Bakuto's money from Rand Enterprises. Once Ward had ended, Bakuto dragged Harold and explained that if they removed his head, then Meachum would be unable to return to life. Ward begged for his sister not to see this, Bakuto instead demanded his phone, which Ward immediately agreed. Bakuto called Danny Rand, showing Rand the video of all Meachums trapped under his control. To show Rand how serious he was, Bakuto shot Joy through the gut, promising that she would survive if taken to the hospital within thirty minutes. As another threat to Rand, Bakuto had then threatened to decapitate Harold if Rand did not come to him soon, before hanging up.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Ambush summons the Iron Fist to break free]] Rand decided to save Meachum and managed to reach the penthouse in time to prevent Bakuto from decapitating Harold. After exchanging a few words with Joy, Bakuto's men put Rand in handcuffs. In the elevator, Bakuto said that someone in their organization wanted work with Rand. As they reached the bottom floor, Rand calmed himself and slowly regained a semblance of his Chi. Rand succeeded in summoning the Iron Fist and broke his chains but he quickly lost his powers again. While Bakuto and his men were distracted, Colleen Wing and Davos who hiding at penthouse spring from their hiding and attacked them. fighting against Bakuto's soldiers]] Davos killed two Hand members and Rand had personally engaged with Bakuto. While they fought, Wing and Davos attacked Bakuto's men. However, Bakuto was by Wing's agony during the battle against his own men, allowing Rand to strike Bakuto, gaining some advantage during their clash. Eventually, Rand managed to land some strong blows against Bakuto, putting him at the advantage. Before long, Rand and all his allies had defeated the Hand soldiers, which forced Bakuto to then desperately run away through the streets of New York City to save his life. Aftermath duelling against Bakuto]] Bakuto was eventually chased to were he was cornered and challenged to duel by Colleen Wing who was determined to get her revenge against her former sensei. Accepting the challenge, Bakuto raised his sword and pointed at Wing, before walking backward and stepping out into the rain, with Bakuto still keeping the eyes trained onto Wing while she was preparing herself to make the first strike against Bakuto. Following a brief standoff, Wing then swung at Bakuto as their duel to the death began, while Rand was forced to watch from the sidelines. In the brutal fight, Wing managed to wound Bakuto and Davos finished him. While Davos confronted with Danny Rand, Hand took away Bakuto's body and later, he was resurrected.The Defenders: 1.05: Take Shelter is taken to the hospital]] Meanwhile, Harold and Ward got Joy to Metro-General Hospital where she could get treatment for her bullet wound. Harold then confronted Ward, telling him that it had taken serious balls to betray him. When Ward tried to insist that this action of siding with Bakuto and the Hand had been a mistake, Meachum told Ward that the only mistake that had been made was by anyone thinking they could be stopped from retaking Rand Enterprises. Harold found that he did not need Rand anymore. He used Hand's heroin files to frame his former friend. While Rand was hunted by DEA, Meachum returned to Rand Enterprises.Iron Fist: 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire References Category:Events